VictuuriWeek
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Colección de historias basadas en el evento VictuuriWeek que inicia hoy 7 hasta el 14 de Febrero. Yuuri y Victor han pasado muchas cosas para hoy estar juntos.
1. Dìa 1: Sorpresas y Confesiones

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 4. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Sorpresa y Confesiones.

 **Sorpresas y Confesiones**

No solía despertarse a media noche, pero la ausencia de Makkachi en su cama le sorprendió. Abrió los ojos y estuvo buscando a lo largo de su cama para encontrarse que estaba realmente solo. Victor solía dormir con su mascota, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo que podía pasar con él entre entrenamientos y competiciones. Resultaba un compañero ideal, apachurrable, así que, debido a la costumbre, su sueño había sido más ligero de lo usual.

Se sentó despeinado, y restregó sus parpados mientras intentaba despertar del todo. Encendió la lamparilla a su lado y registró toda la habitación buscándolo sin resultados. Así decidió levantarse, había encontrado que la puerta estaba semiabierta, y eso debía significar que Makkachin estaba por la casa.

Después de ponerse de pie y calzarse las pantuflas, Victor salió de la habitación en busca de su mascota. Revisó la cocina, la sala, algunas de las habitaciones que sabía desocupadas, y también el patio con temor de que se hubiera ido a afuera. No lo consiguió en ningún lado y solo quedaban las habitaciones ocupadas, pero se percató, al subir de nuevo a su habitación, que la puerta de Yuuri estaba entreabierta.

Victor se asomó, por mera curiosidad, por la rendija de la puerta donde fácilmente podría caber su perro. Lo había encontrado, acostado al lado de Yuuri quien dormía plácidamente. Era impresionante lo fácil que Makkachin se había adaptado a él, como si lo amara desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Recordó que, tras el banquete, al llegar a casa y sacar la ropa, su perro se acostó encantado sobre el traje que había llevado esa noche.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta. Se internó a sabiendas de que quizás hacía algo incorrecto y sonrió de lado cuando vio a su perro alzar las orejas, verlo y volverse a dormir.

—Esto es trampa, Makkachin… —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras penetraba a la habitación. Se dedicó a ver un poco el inmobiliario, solo queriendo conocer un poco más de su alumno, ya que esa zona había quedado vetada para él.

Se veía bastante común, llena de cosas y mucho más pequeña que la que estaba usando, valía acotar. Con curiosidad caminó hacía los libros, buscando algún referente que pudiera serle conocido. Mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse con un afiche de sí mismo.

Pestañeó. Incluso sacó su movil para encender la pantalla y ver mucho mejor la imagen, pensando que quizás estaba confundiéndolo, pero no era así, era un afiche suyo. Recordaba perfectamente de qué presentación era esa fotografía.

Sintió un delicioso calor viajar desde su pecho a su estómago y su rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó, así, suave, sin mayor pretensión más que sentirse de algún modo encantado. No debería sorprenderle, Yuuri le pidió que fuera su entrenador, debía admirarlo, así que encontrarse una imagen de él en su cuarto no debería ser sorpresa.

—¿Victor? —Escuchó la voz conocida y el aludido saltó sobre sus propios pies. Volteó para mirar a un Yuuri recién despierto, con Makkachin aún acostado sobre su pecho y con los lentes que acababa de ponerse.

Los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban sorprendido, quizás preguntándose qué hacía allí. La lamparilla estaba encendida y daba luz a su figura.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Buscaba a Makkachin —señaló, recuperándose del asombro. Yuuri bajó la mirada hacía el caniche que seguía profundamente dormido—, y ya lo encontré.

—Lo siento, cuando pasé por el pasillo lo escuché golpeando la puerta y tú estabas muy dormido. Creo que te agoté esta tarde.

Victor no podía negarlo, los entrenamientos con Yuuri lo dejaban cada vez más agotado por la resistencia que tenía el japonés para repetir saltos como si de un trompo se tratase. Le sonrió en respuesta y volteó para tomar el afiche entre sus manos. Caminó hasta la cama y mirò a Yuuri con una sonrisa sugerente que el menor no supo captar.

―¿Tienes bolígrafo?

―Sí, en la mesa. ¿Para qué? ―Victor no respondió y se dirigió hacía el escritorio rebuscando entre las cosas de Yuuri. Este al verlo tan despierto supo que no volvería a dormir aún y sacó sus piernas de las sábanas, para ponerlas en el suelo. Bostezó largo y se rascó su estómago, intrigado aún con las actitudes de Victor.

Encontró el bolígrafo y se inclinó contra el escritorio escribiendo algo. Luego se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, provocando que su perro se moviera. Yuuri enfocó la mirada hacía su entrenador, todavía perdido. No se le ocurría nada que Victor quisiera escribir en ese momento al menos que fuera un golpe de inspiración.

―Ten. ―Yuuri lo miró intrigado, y luego bajó la mirada hacía sus manos. Vio entonces el afiche, autografiado, con incuso una carita graciosa de él mismo con una boca de corazón.

―¡Victor! ―Saltó de la cama, con el afiche en las manos, casi temblándole mientras leía la dedicatoria. El aludido sonrió amplio y cruzó sus piernas mientras veía a Yuuri emocionado por ta pequeño detalle―. ¡Este es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida!

―¿Es el segundo? ―preguntó curioso y de inmediato agregó―. ¿Y cuál ha sido el día más feliz de tu vida?

Yuuri lo miró y de improvisto el sonrojó escaló niveles en su cara. Victor detalló su expresión, la forma en que sus ojos le miraban y como sus labios entre abiertos temblaban indecisos de contestar.

―Fue… cuando llegaste.


	2. Día 2: Distancia y Reencuentro

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 9. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Larga distancia y reencuentro.

 **Distancia y Reencuentro**

«Victor… ¿puedo llamarte?»

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando recibió el mensaje. Contando, debían ser las doce de la noche en Rusia. Apenas Victor había podido dormir, no solo por la preocupación de la salud de Makkachin (que para cuando llegó ya estaba estable, afortunadamente), sino por los resultados del Grand Prix. Yuuri había pasado pero no podía obviar el hecho de que su calificación casi fuera fortuita. Al ver su programa fue fácil notar toda la presión y los nervios que le embargaron y provocaron que sus saltos no fueran tan buenos como siempre.

Estiró el brazo y tomó su móvil en medio de un suspiro. Contestó afirmativamente y esperó al momento en que Yuuri empezará la llamada.

—Hi… —Se escuchaba desganado en la línea. Victor sonrió suavemente y se dio vuelta, abrazando a Makkachin quien dormía a su lado.

—¡ _Ohayou_ , Yuuri! —respondió animado—. ¡ _Omedeto_!

Escuchó una corta risa tras la línea y Victor se sintió complacido al haber podido provocarle al menos esa emoción. Aún con su pésimo japonés.

—Tienes que practicar tu japonés.

—No es tan fácil, además tu todavias dices mal _Vkusno_ —comentó entre risas suaves y le escuchó reír con un poco más de ánimo. Se pasó una mano en la cara y sintió de repente un hormigueo en sus labios.

—Creo que ahora lo digo mejor… Victor, sobre hoy…

—Lo hiciste bien, muy bien. —Victor no le dio oportunidad de desanimarse por los resultados. No quiso hacerlo, debía tomar lo ocurrido como oportunidades para mejorar no solo para Yuuri, sino para él mismo como entrenador—. ¿Cómo te fue con Yakov?

—Bueno, hablamos algo. Me regañó en el Kiss&Cry como lo haces tu.

—¿ _Really_? ¿Yo hago eso?

—¡Victor! ¡Si lo haces! —El aludido sonrió mientras lo escuchaba. Se giró un poco para quedar de costado y mirar hacia la pared—. Yo… no lo hice muy bien esta vez.

—Hablamos de eso cuando estés aquí, Yuuri. —Escuchó un suspiro tras la línea—. Makkachin está aquí a mi lado.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya está mejor?

—Sí… estaba asustado cuando llegué, pero ya está mejor. Aquí te estamos extrañando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la línea. Victor pudo imaginarse el rostro de Yuuri, seguramente acostado tras el baño, tumbado en la cama tibia, con frió y con sus lentes aún puesto. Podía imaginar sus manos heladas y le entraron ganas de estar allí y tomarsela. Frotarse con ellas, abrazarlo por la espalda, cubrirlo aunque todo lo que hicieran fuera dormir.

Pero Victor sabía que si se hubiera quedado en Rusia, los resultados hubieran sido más desalentadores. Yuuri no hubiera podido superar la ansiedad, la preocupación por los resultados de la intervención a Makkachin lo hubiera alterado, y poco hubiera podido hacer para detener su caída. Victor había ido a Japón más por él que por sí mismo, aunque la idea de perder a su mascota le doliera.

—Quiero abrazarte, Victor. —La voz de Yuuri sonó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. La forma tan sincera y sentida con la que lo dijo le tomó por sorpresa—. Abracé a Yakov, y también a los competidores. Excepto Yurio, que salió corriendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero aún así…

—Yo también quiero abrazarte. —Le confesó con la misma sinceridad—… Iré al aeropuerto de Tokio a esperarte. Ahora, descansa, ya es tarde allá, Yuuri.

—Mi vuelo sale en la mañana… estaré llegando a la noche en Japón.

—Lo sé. Igual te estaré esperando. Te quiero, Yuuri. —Se sonrió, imaginando el inevitable sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de Yuuri cada vez que se lo decía, así de cerca, al oído, en la intimidad.

—Yo también, Victor...

Cortaron la llamada y Victor dejó un beso en la pantalla como si pudiera dejarselo en sus labios. A pesar de que ya era de mañana, aún sentía su cuerpo cansado, y considerando lo que tendría que viajar para llegar al aeropuerto, decidió dormir más. Además, estaba en la cama de Yuuri, un pequeño detalle que olvidó mencionar en la llamada. Podría ser su imaginación, pero aún podía percibir su aroma estando allí y así era mucho más fácil descansar. Al día siguiente, tendría que tomar un taxi que lo llevara a Tokio, para poderse llevar consigo a Makkachin y esperarlos los dos en el aeropuerto. De esa forma, calmaría la preocupación de Yuuri al verlo bien.

Finalmente, la noche llegó y Yuuri regresó a Japón. Victor jamás se había sentido tan ansioso ante un reencuentro como en ese momento, donde estuvo contando los minutos que tardaba Yuuri en aparecer después de haber visto la señal de llegada de su vuelo. Al verse, no pudo contener la emoción burbujeante que le embargó y le provocó correr hacía él. El largo abrazo que se dieron a la vista de todos, era lo que había necesitado desde el momento en que se habían separado.

De camino a Hasetsu, Victor pensaba eso mientras sostenía el cuerpo de un Yuuri cansado y recostado sobre su hombro, con sus labios entreabiertos y los lentes en sus piernas.

En lo difícil que sería volver a separarse.


	3. Día 3: Inseguridades y Esperanzas

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 7. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Dudas, inseguridades y esperanzas.

 **Inseguridades y Esperanzas**

Pichit no dejaba de mensajearle invitándolo a la celebración que había preparado su familia y amigos tras su victoria en la copa China. Le animaba a que fuera, a que se presentara y que seguramente disfrutaría del momento. Pero lejos de eso, Yuuri caminaba al lado de Victor por los pasillos del hotel. Se encontraba muy abrumado con la atención que había adquirido no solo por ganar su medalla de plata en el evento, sino por haber realizado el Flip Cuadruple en competición (aunque se hubiera caído) y haber sido besado por el mismo Victor Nikiforov ante todos.

Empezaba a sentirse tenso de nuevo, pese a que ya había superado eso en horas anteriores gracias a la no tan eficaz ayuda de su ahora mentor. Pero la presión ahora era más real, y se trataba más que dejar en vergüenza a Victor ante el mundo. Se trataba de lo fuerte que empezaban a sentirse sus sentimientos.

Victor siempre había estado lejos, inalcanzable, solo era posible verlo a través de los afiches y fotografías que coleccionaba con afán desde que era un adolescente. Desde que vivía con él en Hasetsu, las cosas habían cambiado. Antes, no había siquiera podido pensar en decir en voz alta que uno de sus más grandes deseos había sido no solo competir contra él, sino ser entrenado por él. Su sueño, ese que se veía imposible, se había cumplido inesperadamente.

La cuestión es que ya no solo era Victor el patinador el que estaba con él, sino el Victor hombre…el chico que parecía ver todo a través de los ojos de un niño, con la sensualidad de un adulto. El de las emociones transparentes, las palabras terriblemente sinceras y las miradas de fuego. Victor ya no era el ídolo al que aspiraba tocarle los pies, era el hombre que le revolvía las emociones y le daba calma. Era con quién podía ser él mismo, podía llorar, podía reír, podía dormirse, podía caerse y levantarse sin sentirse censurado.

Era él que le hacía sentir.

Yuuri sabía que había más encerrado en todo lo que dijo en esa rueda de prensa en Japón. Victor, ciertamente le había hecho ver el amor que lo rodeaba, el de sus amigos, el de su familia. Pero también le había hecho encontrarse con su amor propio, y eso, lo llevaba a ver a Victor como un reflejo de su propia alma, y desearlo…

Victor lo había besado ante miles de espectadores y aunque él había tenido el pensamiento mientras patinaba de demostrar que sí, quería que lo odiaran por robarles a Victor, no pensó que Victor demostrara al mundo que habían dejado muy detrás su relación de solo entrenador/estudiante.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se había percatado de la mirada persistente que Victor tenía sobre él, al notarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y su gesto pensativo. Ese brillo en la mirada que ya Victor empezaba a identificar y que aludía el proceso mental que el japonés estaba teniendo en silencio.

―¿En serio no quieres ir a celebrar con el resto? ―preguntó, intentando ahondar en su interior. Yuuri levantó la mirada y de inmediato se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar el roce de sus labios en público. No pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo―. Yuuri…

―Estoy muy cansado. ―Victor no se conformó con esa respuesta y se movió para detenerle el paso. Yuuri tropezó sin querer contra su pecho―. ¿Victor?

―Dime en qué estás pensando. Yuuri ha estado muy callado desde la competición. ―Yuuri apretó los labios, mirándolo apenas desde la sombra de su cabello. Victor se veía intrigado, incluso un poco preocupado mientras intentaba comprenderlo―. Acaso, ¿estás enojado por el beso?

―¡No, no, no! ―De inmediato Yuuri manoteó en el aire de forma negativa para enfatizar su respuesta. Se había puesto nervioso, con el color subiéndole por las orejas.

No, no era la primera vez. Victor ya lo había besado hacía semanas atrás y lo habían repetido, con timidez, un par de veces más. Aún podía recordar el tacto frío del hielo mientras sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. El sonido sordo de su corazón a punto de reventarle la cabeza. También podía memorar el beso que se dieron en el pasillo de Yutopia. La forma en que las manos de Victor le tomaron de sus caderas y como cerró sus propios ojos esperándolo.

Habían sido besos pequeños, pero importantes. Y aunque no habían hablado de nada con respecto a sus razones, para ambos parecían carecer de importancia. El beso que le dio sobre la pista de hielo había sido diferente, porque había sido como revelar algo intimo ante el mundo.

Y en el momento no le molestó… Se sintió tan bien, que Yuuri por primera vez se vio dueño de Victor. Era ahora que empezaba a sentir la presión de semejante afirmación.

Victor se lo quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta más clara que el "No" agresivo de Yuuri. Ahora su alumno miraba hacía un lado del piso, sonrojado y abrumado.

―Entonces, ―decidió agregar―, ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? ―Yuuri no dijo nada. Solo cerró sus ojos y levantó un poco el rostro, avergonzado, pero en apariencia dispuesto a aceptarlo. Victor sintió como si le acabaran de paralizar los latidos. La expresión era tan adorable que quisiera enmarcarla.

Pero…

Victor sonrió. No hizo nada para acercarse.

―Mmmm… mejor que Yuuri me bese.

―¿Eh? ―replicó el aludido abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose más.

―Así puedo estar seguro de que realmente no estés enojado por el beso.

Por un momento, Yuuri se sintió mareado con la perspectiva. No sabía si sentirse enojado, confundido, apenado y desafiado. Sentía todo ello en partes iguales, mientras miraba la confianza de Victor y su forma de hacerle ver que esperaba por él. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con la corbata perfectamente hecha y esa sonrisa que delataba su completa tranquilidad cuando él estaba convertido en un manojo de nervios.

Todos los besos los había iniciado Victor en el pasado. Este sería el primero que iniciaría él.

Yuuri dibujó una expresión decidida, entre la ansiedad. Victor la sintió como otra nueva flecha que lo atravesaba con el peligro de matarlo allí mismo.

Alzó sus manos y se tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, mientras daba avance a una de sus piernas. Yuuri mantuvo la mirada al rostro de Victor, en especial a sus labios, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su objetivo y sentía que los propios eran ahora dos polos de corriente alterna. No se percató que Victor había dejado de respirar, que los labios del dios del hielo ahora temblaban a punto de derretirse. Que sus ojos absorbían la escena como si fuera la tierra el agua después de la sequía. Como si fuera vital para seguir viviendo.

Sus labios al final se unieron en un roce torpe, sutil. Pero Yuuri no se alejó al concretarlo; por el contrario, se esforzó por moverlos un poco más mientras el aire de la respiración de Victor chocaba contra su piel y la boca de él se amoldaba a la suya como si fueran hecha la una para la otra.

Victor movió sus manos, abrazando a Yuuri en medio del beso. Recibió de respuesta los brazos de Yuuri rodeándole la cabeza mientras el beso se extendía más tiempo del previsto. Ni siquiera los lentes fueron impedimento para continuarlo en suaves roces y succiones pequeñas, mientras alternaban sus respiraciones con las caricias de sus bocas.

Hasta que se sintió la punta húmeda de la lengua de Victor intentando invadir la boca de Yuuri. Este abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se apartó lo suficiente para mostrarse completamente enrojecido, confundido y entregado a lo ocurrido.

―¡Victor! ―reclamó abrumado. Aquello se había sentido demasiado bien e inesperado―. ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Victor, quien estaba en la misma situación que él, pestañeó por un momento en medio de la sorpresa, y luego se sonrió apenado. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos aún, aunque debería considerar buena señal el que el abrazo continuara.

―Lo siento, me emocioné. ―Plegó su frente a la de Yuuri. Su piel se sentía igual de caliente.

―No hagas cosas tan raras… aún.

La respuesta de Victor fue sincera. Se sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta ahora acomodar su cabeza al lado de su mejilla, y mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. Victor se sentía tan feliz, tan encantado de tenerlo así, que disipó cualquier duda de Yuuri al respecto de su relación. Así que respondió el abrazo, con la sensación de ser la persona más afortunada del planeta.


	4. Día 4: Reacciones y verguenza

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 7. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: promp libre. Decidí hacer algo un poco sensual y gracioso.

 **Reacciones y verguenza**

Víctor sujetaba su pie con cuidado, atendiendo las marcas que habían dejado la torcedura. Al menos no había sido una lección grave, pero significaba que Yuuri debía guardar reposo unos días antes de retomar el patinaje. Para Yuuri no debería ser nada nuevo el que Víctor estuviera atendiendo sus heridas, porque era algo que habían hecho desde que iniciaron su relación como pupilo y entrenador. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le afectaba era que estaban en las aguas termales y él con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles.

Sí, la desnudez no era un secreto tampoco, si lo pensaba objetivamente. Había visto centenares de veces a Víctor desnudó y este también lo había visto en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, desde que los besos iniciaron los roces habían dejado de sentirse inocentes para él.

Mientras tanto, no notaba intenciones mayores en Víctor. Solo verificaba las líneas de sus tobillos, cerciorándose de que la inflamación bajara y estaba dispuesto a cubrirlo con las vendas cuando saliera de la ducha, eso después de haber aplicado la crema.

―No se ve mal. Eso es una buena noticia. ―Particularmente, Víctor se había angustiado mucho con la perspectiva de qué por una lesión, Yuuri abandonara la pista. De hecho, lo había llevado cargado hasta el taxi y de allí al médico no quería soltarlo. El especialista le había dicho que no había nada que temer.

Yuuri se lo imaginó, porque el dolor no había sido tanto y ya conocía hasta qué punto podía ser una herida de gravedad. Le sorprendió sí que Víctor se hubiera alarmado tanto.

―Te dijo que estaba bien.

―De todos modos, no retomemos hasta que se cumplan los días de reposo. ―Los dedos de Víctor dejaron de tocarlo de manera exploratoria, convirtiéndose en una caricia más íntima.

Yuuri se tensó al sentir el cosquilleó subiendo por su pierna. Los largos dedos de Víctor acariciaban su empeine, y bajaban por su planta, concentrado en sentir las curvas de su pie de una forma diferente. Por un momento, olvidó de respirar. Sintió que el calor del agua y el ambiente no eran nada en comparación a como se iba sintiendo sus mejillas. Víctor seguía moviendo sus dedos con suavidad mientras él empezaba a sentir su boca seca.

―Me gustan muchos tus pies. ―Le confesó. Yuuri se sintió sobrecogido y el latido hacía ruido en su pecho.

―Victor…

Los pálpitos persistían. Víctor subió la mirada aun sosteniendo su pie en las manos y Yuuri fue capaz de ver como el vapor y la humedad hacía ver más luminosa la piel de Víctor. Más irreal, como si se tratar de una perfecta escultura de mármol. Las pestañas húmedas y pegoteadas les daban sombra a sus ojos, fijos en él, constante, como si lo adoraran.

Era difícil no sentirse pequeñito ante esa mirada potente y tan pura.

En un momento, Víctor bajó la mirada y Yuuri tragó grueso, obligándose a mirar a otro punto en el cielo. Se había puesto nervioso y sentía que tenía humo en la cabeza.

―Oh Yuuri. ―Lo escuchó reclamar, dejando suavemente su pie bajo el agua. Percibió su acercamiento y Yuuri bajó la mirada hacía el agua, con la sensación de derretirse―. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

―¿Eh? ―Miró a Víctor en busca de respuesta. Este solo señaló había abajo y sonrió de esa forma, tan suya, capaz de quemar neuronas.

La revelación amenazó con calcinarle las pestañas. Allí, en donde la diminuta toalla intentaba cubrir, se alzaba una visión que estaba a punto de matarlo allí mismo. Tenía una erección, ¡una erección delante de Víctor! Yuuri no supo si taparse la entrepierna o la cara y hundirse allí mismo.

Decidió lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, se lanzó al agua ignorando su tobillo, como única forma de esconderse de la mirada encendida de su entrenador.

―¡Yuuri! ¡Ten cuidado con tu pie!

―¡No mires! ―exclamó angustiado.

―¿Cómo qué no? Te he visto miles de veces, Yuuri.

―¡Pero no así! ―escuchó una risita y sintió su acercamiento. Tuvo que apretar sus parpados como si pudiera desaparecer.

―Pues, no me molesta verte así tampoco. ―Víctor se acercó a su oído, con voz melosa―. Y puedo ayudarte, Yuuri.

El aludido apretó los labios. La cercanía de Víctor era como estar al lado de sol, se derretía aún más ahora que se sentía expuesto, con una erección bajo el agua caliente que no ayudaba a relajarse del todo. Sí, quisiera… peor no se sentía seguro de dar ese paso y no quería verse obligado en ese momento, así que musitó en voz muy baja que no. Víctor resopló y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Yuuri apartando un par de mechones.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Por favor, déjame solo.

Víctor abrió sus ojos si querer obedecer esa petición. Lo que en ese momento deseaba era hundir sus manos y perseguir el calor que Yuuri acumulaba entre sus piernas. Deseaba abrazarlo, rodearlo mientras dibujaba cada curva y cada ángulo. Pretender que creaba música con su cuerpo, con sus labios besándole el cuello conforme sus manos se movía como si rozaran cuerdas. Víctor deseaba escucharlo gemir, sentirlo temblar en sus brazos mientras se deshacía en un grito mudo.

Debería dejar de pensarlo… sabía que Yuuri aún no estaba preparado. Su mirada escondiéndose y sus orejas rojas eran una evidencia de ello.

Se resignó y sonrió no muy encantado con la idea. Antes de salir le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Yuuri no le siguió con la mirada y solo hasta sentirse a solas, tuvo que hacer algo para acabar con su estado corporal. Muerto de vergüenza se estimuló y trató de que nadie pudiera siquiera notar lo que estaba haciendo allí mismo. No fue nada disfrutable, no podía siquiera pensar en gozarlo cuando temía que alguien entrara y lo viera así.

Al acabar y lavarse se puso la bata y salió todo avergonzado del lugar. Buscó a Víctor con la cabeza gacha y al no verlo en la sala ni el comedor, subió hasta las habitaciones, dispuesto a acostarse ya que Víctor seguramente prefería que fuera así. Peor al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de él, este la abrió y le miró con una sonrisa.

―Yuuri, ¿ya? ―Se mordió la lengua. Solo a Víctor se le ocurría preguntar eso. Se animó a solo asentir con la cabeza aún hacía el suelo―. No te pongas así, no pasó nada. Y veo que no te vendaste el pie.

Oh cierto, la venda. Estaba tan avergonzado que incluso el dolor lo había ignorado.

Víctor se acercó, dispuesto a encargarse de ello hasta que Yuuri le detuvo la intención. Se acercó solo para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Víctor, y se quedó allí, hundido en su propia vergüenza mientras el mayor intentaba superar su necesidad. Concordó con abrazarle.

Allí, en la acogedora presencia que Víctor dejaba sobre él, Yuuri al menos pudo respirar confiado. No quería preguntar que clases de cosas pensaba Víctor de sí mismo, peor al menos no sentirse rechazado aliviaba mucho su ansiedad.

―Déjame vendarte el pie antes de que te acuestes. ―Le escuchó decir―. Y sobre lo que pasó, no te preocupes, no pasó nada.

Víctor le dejó un beso en la sien y le abrazó un poco más, con sus anos puestas suavemente contra su espalda.

―Pero, sí me gustaría ayudarte cuando vuelva a pasar.

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo soltó el aire y movió su rostro para rozar con su nariz la mejilla de Víctor. Este había sabido interpretar ese lenguaje silencioso. Esa necesidad de Yuuri de hacerle ver que, aunque quisiera, no se sentía preparado, pero no quería alejarse. Que le diera solo tiempo.

―Yuuri…

―Por favor, cuida de mí. ―Eso podía interpretarse de tantas formas, pero el movimiento del tobillo le indicó que lo decía por su pie. Víctor miró había abajo y suspiró con gesto paciente.

No se dijo más, Víctor lo cargó sobre sus brazos y Yuuri se dejó llevar, en silencio, con su rostro oculto contra su cuello. Makkahin esperaba dentro del cuarto y ay él tenía preparada las vendas y las cremas para su piel.

―Lo haré, si te quedas esta noche conmigo.

Yuuri no se negó.


	5. Día 5: Fotos familiares y aniversario

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 9. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Familia y Aniversario. ¡Siento que puedo derretirme con ellos!

 **Fotos familiares y Aniversario**

―¡Yuuri, esto es adorable!

La cara de Yuuri se volvió en un collage de colores que fueron del blanco de espanto hasta el rojo de vergüenza. Su familia después de partir su pequeña torta de cumpleaños, habían sacado todos los álbumes de fotos que guardaban de él desde que era pequeño, una colección no muy modesta. Víctor los tenía en sus manos, estaba entusiasmado mirando las fotografías y ponía caras entre adorables y ridículos mientras su hermana Mari, con una sonrisa macabra, miraba los resultados de su maravillosa idea desde el marco de la puerta.

―¿C-como los tuviste? ―tartamudeó mientras creía escuchar un zumbido en su cabeza, como si fuera una tésera en máxima ebullición.

―¡Tu hermana ha sido tan adorable para traérmelos! Oh God, it's so cute! ―Víctor estaba a punto de morderse la mano al ver a un rechoncho y adorable Yuuri con sus primeros patines de hielo.

Yuuri miro hacia su hermana, con cara de "quiero matarte" y "cómo pudiste" a la vez. Esta respondió con una ligera sonrisa y le hizo una señal con la mano antes de retirarse. Ahora estaban a solas con toneladas de fotos de él cuando apenas podía recordar.

Víctor miraba todo como si quisiera absorberlo y volverlo suyo. Se conmovía, removía y cuasi mordía cuando aparecían fotos que para Yuuri no dejaban de ser vergonzosas e incomodas, aunque para los ojos de Víctor eran adorables. Se sentó hecho un nudo de nervios a su lado y Víctor se recostó encima de su hombro mirando con ternura la imagen de un Yuuri lleno de tazón de cerdo hasta en el pelo.

―Desde siempre eras una bolita de cerdo ―comentó Víctor, con un tono encantado, aunque Yuuri se sintió ligeramente ofendido. Sacó pecho y se puso derecho porque la facilidad para engordar siempre había sido un problema.

―Tiendo a engordar fácilmente como mi madre.

―Oh Dios, ¡esa camiseta! ¡Quiero esa camiseta! ―Yuuri miró hacia la foto señalada para ver el suéter con "Y" que usaba para patinar con Yuuko. De hecho, pronto había una foto de Yuuko con Takeshi y él en la pista.

Y luego una de ballet con Minako sensei, y él traía una malla ajustada color azul mientras repetía sus pasos. Luego había otra donde el tutu se lo puso en la cabeza entre las risas de su maestra.

Yuuri sentía que se iba a derretir como gelatina al sol mientras Víctor luchaba por no soltar un chillido de emoción. Las risas y sonrisas de Yuuri en ese momento eran tan vividas, tan espontaneas, que a veces se sorprendía. Víctor no imaginaba que Yuuri fuera una pequeña bola de alegría, encanto y diversión cuando era pequeño.

Pronto empezaron las fotos que más vergüenza le daban a Yuuri: cuando su fanatismo por Víctor comenzó. Se había hecho una corona de flores con ayuda de Minako Sensei para ponérsela encima imitando la que Víctor había recibido en esa competencia. La llegada de Vicchan, los primeros afiches que Mari le traía de Víctor cuando iba a la capital y traía las revistas que él le pedía. Esta vez, Víctor se tomó su tiempo en cada fotografía, y Yuuri se mordió los labios.

―Oh, ¿hay más afiches entonces? ¿Dónde que no los he visto? ―Víctor se arrimó más a él y Yuuri se puso inevitablemente nervioso. De nuevo la bata resbalaba por el hombro de su mentor y hacia ver provocativa la piel expuesta.

―Eh…sí… Yo las guardé.

―¿Really? ¿Why?

―Pues… ―inclinó su cabeza―. Porque pedías dormir en mi cuarto y no quería que vieras todas… las fotos que tenía de ti. ¡Era vergonz…!

Yuuri se atragantó, al sentir los labios de Víctor asaltarlo de esa manera. Sus parpados cayeron suavemente y al superar la sorpresa, respondió con timidez, aunque no sin dejar de temblar.

―Víctor… ¿por qué tan de repente? Mi familia… podría vernos.

―Ya nos vieron en China…

―Pero… ―Víctor desvió sus labios hasta la comisura de los de Yuuri y éste suspiró, sin abrir los ojos. Los lentes e habían desacomodado.

―Quiero ver todo lo que tengas de mí en tu cuarto, Yuuri.

―¿Ehh? ¡No! ―Se alejó del magnetismo que Nikiforov tenía en él, echándose un poco hacía atrás. Acomodó sus lentes, y miró con mejor nitidez a Víctor sonriéndole con su cabello recién lavado y ese hombro allí peligrosamente dispuesto―. ¡Definitivamente no! ―Hizo una x con sus brazos enfatizando su respuesta.

Víctor resopló y se acercó más a Yuuri cortando la distancia que había ganado. A pesar de ello el chico no se hizo para atrás de nuevo, solo lo esperó con la mirada ligeramente caída, pero con las expectativas a mil.

―Yuuri, ¿crees que no sabía que me admirabas? ―preguntó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Claro, el gran Víctor Nikiforov, ¿cómo podría creer que alguien no lo admiraba? Yuuri le miró un tanto desconfiado, como si no le agradara del todo el curso que llevaban sus palabras.

―De hecho, lo supe desde antes que te viera patinando Stay Close to me. ―Víctor le tomó el mentón, obligándole a captar muy bien sus palabras y la claridad con la que las expresaba. Era una seriedad que muy pocas veces veía en Víctor. Como si fuera algo sumamente importante―. Me di cuenta cuando te vi patinar en el Grand Prix Final de Sochi.

―¿Cómo…?

―Fue fácil. Por tu estilo. ―Sonrió. Casi Yuuri podía escuchar el "elemental, querido Watson" en sus palabras―. Cuando te vi patinar vi muchas cosas que se parecen a lo que hago, pasos, movimientos en las manos, no fue difícil darme cuenta. Por eso cuando te vi en la salida, te propuse una fotografía. Pero… ―Yuuri miró a un lado al ver el cambio en la expresión de Victor, repentinamente maligna―. Tú me rechazaste.

―Ah eso…

―¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ―Dramatizó, provocando que Yuuri se pudiera nervioso y culpable―. ¡Rompiste mi corazón, Yuuri!

―¡No exageres!

―¡Estuve días preguntándome porqué!

―¡Ash! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Víctor sitió a Yuuri caer sobre él como si intentara callarlo y no hizo nada para evitar caer contra el piso con él encima. Yuuri se percató de su arranque cuando ya tenía a Víctor bajo él, con la bata mostrando más piel y su mano sobre la boca. Con los latidos en su garganta y el calor de nuevo llenándole el rostro, sintió la mano de Víctor deslizarse por uno de sus costados. De nuevo tenía la boca seca y Yuuri ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

Plegó su cabeza contra el pecho de Víctor, y no se resistió a dejarle un beso justo allí. El hombre sintió la corriente navegar desde ese lugar hasta la punta de cada uno de sus dedos y cada cabello de su cabeza. Soltó un suspiró, y con la otra mano acarició el cabello de Yuuri, animándolo a continuar.

―Lo siento… ―escuchó―. Yo pensé que no me reconociste como competidor. Me sentí… sumamente humillado.

Oh, el orgullo de Yuuri. No pensó que se encontraría con ello y cuando o reconoció, fue una sorpresa que no supo si debía fascinarle o no. Terminó haciéndolo, porque ese orgullo, esa fortaleza, era lo que lo levantaba día a día para seguir y seguir practicando. Él por dentro sabía que podía hacerlo, que debía hacerlo. Eso que estaba marcado por su crianza japonesa, esa necedad tan preciosa… La admiraba.

Yuuri, Yuuri era tantas caras que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. No tenía idea aún de todo lo que provocaba en él, de la adrenalina que creía cuando lo veía patinar, de la felicidad que le había enseñado a saborear desde que llegó a Hasetsu.

―Oh, no era mi intención ―susurró, acariciándole la cabeza.

―Lo sé… pero sí moría por tener una foto juntos, en el podio… miles de veces me vi acercándome a ti, diciéndote que era tu fan desde mis 12 años, y que, gracias a eso, tuve la motivación de llegar a allí. Pero perdí tan estrepitosamente, ¿cómo iba a acercarme?

Y ahora, estaba allí, sobre él. Habían comido tazones de cerdo juntos, habían disfrutado de la playa de su ciudad, lo había visto dormir, incluso desnudo en las termas. Había practicado a su lado, lo había visto hacer maravillas sobre la pista. Lo había tenido tan cerca que quemaba el respirar. Y se había enamorado. Del Víctor que estaba más allá del humo de la victoria que subía de la pista. Del Víctor que era más que un pentacampeón. Del caprichoso y egoísta que era tan transparente que no, no podía dudar que cada palabra dicha era verdad. Del talentoso, olvidadizo y encantador Víctor Nikiforov que nadie conocía.

Ahora Víctor pasaba la caricia a su cuello y Yuuri se erizó. Se removió incomodo, moviendo las piernas entre las de Víctor sintiendo el aire arder.

―Acabo de pensar. ―Habló, con la voz enronquecida. Yuuri levantó la cabeza y le mostró ese sonrojo adorable con sus lentes a medio poner―. Que dijiste que los quítate porque yo quería dormir allí contigo, pero, nunca lo hice. Bueno, nunca me dejaste. ―Víctor volvió a acomodarle los lentes―. ¿Por qué no los pusiste de nuevo?

Yuuri lo miró por un momento, luego le sonrió de forma confiada. La razón, la verdad del porque no lo hizo, fue porque esa noche en que los recogió y se acostó se dio cuenta que esa felicidad que burbujeaba y amenaza con partirlo en mil pedazos era porque ya tenía el real, allí con él.

Victor lo comprendió, sin que dijera palabras. Sus ojos se mostraron desbordados de esa emoción conocida, y le sonrió en reconocimiento. Lo siguiente que vino fueron los besos que cayeron de forma fluida, natural, como si no hubiera otra forma de llenar al silencio que con el sonido de sus suspiros.

* * *

 **New Comencement:** Gracias por ada uno de tus reviews. Me animan muchísimo. No entiendo muy bien como se responde reviews aquí y me cuesta hacerle seguimiento, así que lo hago por aquí. Me alegra tanto que te guste como estoy plasmando a la pareja, asíme gusta verlas, llena de respto, amor, devoción. No puedo imagnarme a un victor que fuerce a Yuuri a nada.

 **zryvanierkic** : Gracias pro tus palabras, sí, también es de mis escenas favoritas. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se buscaron y en lo que se hacen falta. ¡Esa pareja es preciosa!


	6. Día 6: Comunicación y Propuesta

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 12. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Propuesta y Comunicación. ¡Siento que puedo derretirme con ellos!

 **Propuesta y comunicación**

Tras la entrega de premios del Grand Prix, ambos se habían quedado abrazados y sentados en el piso mientras la gran mayoría abandonaban el escenario. No podía separarse, no después de aquella montaña rusa que habían vivido desde la entrega del anillo hasta ese momento. Los dos habían estado llenos de inseguridades y la única cosa que tenían claras en la enorme maraña de cosas que debían decidir, es que querían seguir juntos.

Pero a estas alturas no eran tan fácil con tan solo desearlo.

Yuuri sabía que mantener a Víctor a su lado como solo entrenador destruiría su carrera. Víctor en cambio sabía que quería seguir compitiendo, sin que eso afectara lo que tenía con Yuuri. Para Víctor no había sido su intención luchar contra él al inicio, aunque el que rompiera su record tan pronto lo había animado a hacerlo. Disfrutaba de solo verlo patinar, desde las gradas, pero también extrañaba el sonido del hielo mientras creaba arte sobre él.

Comprender lo que cada uno quería para su futuro fue el primer paso para que empezaran a entender lo importante que era la comunicación en su relación de parejas. Porque en ese momento, no eran solo hombres, también eran deportistas, personas que habían luchado por décadas para estar allí. ¿No era egoísta pretender que uno de ellos lo abandonara todo por el otro? ¿No era más precioso, aunque tal vez más difícil, seguir el camino juntos como hombres y como competidores?

Los anillos, aunque no fueran de compromisos, eran una promesa muda que Víctor no pretendía ignorar. No quería perder toda las sorpresas y las emociones que Yuuri despertaba en él, y comprendía lo que Yuuri buscaba al marcarlo de esa forma. Dentro de la pista, le demostró que él estaría bien sin él, porque ya Víctor lo había cambiado. Fuera de la pista le dijo que aun así quería seguir a su lado.

Si le dijeran a Víctor que reencarnaría para volverlo a encontrar en otra vida, sin duda profesaría esa religión, cualquiera que fuera. Sentía que no había nada más maravilloso que haber caído en la dulce presencia de Yuuri Katsuki.

Llegaron al hotel más tarde que el resto. Ni Yuuri ni Víctor estuvo atento a sus móviles para saber nada de la noticia que su regreso y la victoria de Yuuri seguramente habían alborotado. Caminaron con las manos tomadas, en silencio y con las emociones a flor de piel. Víctor quería seguirlo abrazando, Yuuri también, y ambos podían sentirlo casi como si fuera una premonición: en cuanto estuvieran a puertas cerradas seguramente no sería suficiente con abrazarse.

El sonido de la puerta fue como una campanada que dio inicio a una carrera. No supo quién había empujado a quien, casi pareció que los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, pero Víctor quedó con la espalda contra la puerta y Yuuri sobre él entregándose en un beso que desbordaba intensidad.

Las manos de Yuuri lo despeinaron y las de Víctor estrujaron el pantalón alzándolo más contra él. La forma en que se besaba delataba el hambre y la necesidad que tenían de estar juntos, sus respiraciones sincronizadas estaban a la par de la misma ansiedad. Sus bocas se amoldaban y con cada cambio de ángulo sus narices se encontraban y respiraban el aliento del otro con devoción.

Casi sin aire, tuvieron que detenerse, pero los pálpitos ya ocupaban espacio en sus bocas. Con los ojos cerrados, las narices y frente juntas, se quedaron allí conectados por ese hilo invisible y poderoso.

―Estoy tan feliz… ―musitó Yuuri. A Víctor no le quedaba duda alguna, lo sentía en las puntas de sus dedos que lo sostenían por sus glúteos―. Tenía miedo… miedo de que dejaras de competir por quedarte conmigo.

Abrió sus ojos azules y contempló la preciosidad que se veía en esas pupilas negras y dilatadas, rodeadas de los perfectos irises avellanas que tenía Yuuri. Unos ojos tan expresivos y rasgados, que le provocaban explosiones internas al tenerlo tan cerca.

―Yo no quería… ser el culpable del final de tu carrera.

―Shhh… ―Víctor subió una de sus manos para acariciar los labios temblorosos y sonreírle antes de un nuevo beso―… Hiciste que me olvidara por completo de mi carrera. Pensé que iba a ser más difícil dejar la competición, pero lo que me hacías sentir fuera de la pista, Yuuri… era casi como estar compitiendo.

Yuuri le sonrió y lamió la punta de su dedo, provocándole una reacción en cadena. Víctor aún no lograba saber hasta qué punto Yuuri podía seguir sorprendiéndolo, pero estaba completamente diferente a todos los otros besos que habían tenido. Esta vez había una confianza apabullante que lo estaba quemando en vida.

―Yuuri…

―Víctor, quiero ganarte en la pista.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Víctor sintió que sus pies se derretían y respondió al nuevo beso sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a jalar las mangas de la chaqueta de Yuuri de la federación y Yuuri siguió con sus manos en la cabeza de él, despeinándole, acariciándole y sosteniéndole mientras le besaba como si se le fuera la vida. La chaqueta quedó en el suelo, y quedó el bellísimo traje de su FS, el cual no tardó en arrugarse ante las manos osadas de Víctor.

Yuuri cayó a la cama con Víctor encima. Sin poder dejar de besarse, Víctor apenas se separó lo suficiente para arrancarse su chaqueta y abrigo y dejarlas caer al suelo. Una de sus rodillas estaba sobre el colchón, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. Mientras mordía suavemente la boca de Yuuri, comenzó a desprenderse la corbata y la camisa. Mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando los dedos de su compañero se involucraron en esa tarea, ayudando a desabotonar la camisa y acariciando tenuemente la piel descubierta. Víctor soltó un suave gemido.

Se sentía superado, absorto, emocionado…

La camisa cayó vencida y solo se atascó en sus muñecas, cuando intentó retirársela por completo. Víctor dejó aquello así, y buscó el botón del traje de Yuuri mientras éste se deshacía de los botones de sus puños, para que pudiera caer la prenda.

Por un momento dejaron de besarse y se detuvieron a solo verse. Yuuri estaba sin sus lentes, habían caído por la cama, pero su mirada buscaba hacer sus líneas y verlo con detalles, en una forma enamorada y entregada. Víctor correspondió esa mirada con una sonrisa y tras dejar caer su propia camisa, deslizó la chaqueta del traje con cuidado y Yuuri alzó su espalda para facilitarle el proceso.

Con la mirada fija en el otro, sus sonrisas eran tan solo otro medio de comunicación entre ellos. Yuuri deslizó la punta de sus dedos en la piel de Víctor y sintió luego la caricia correspondía en su hombro, lugar donde la tela del leotardo no cubría.

―No quiero dañar el traje. ―Reflexionó mientras lo miraba, debía ser cuidadoso para quitárselo si no quería destruirlo en el proceso.

Pero ya no podía ignorar su estado de excitación. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a cada caricia, beso y movimiento de Yuuri y se notaba por el bulto que se asomaba bajo su pantalón. En Yuuri era menos evidente por el traje, pero estaba seguro que debía estar en iguales condiciones y la mayor parte de él no quería retroceder.

Yuuri decidió solo separarse un poco, para quitarse el pantalón del traje y las botas. Víctor, aún ido al verlo a él tomando la iniciativa, imitó sus movimientos haciendo los mismos con sus calzados, calcetines y pantalón. Pero fue difícil, mucho más difícil, sobre todo porque su atención estaba puesta a como Yuuri retiraba el leotardo y quedaba con la prenda íntima deportiva, la cual sí no se atrevió a quitar.

Víctor quedó en ropa interior y decidió no avanzar más en su desnudez. Por el contrario, se acercó a Yuuri y propició un nuevo abrazo ahora con ambos semidesnudos. Yuuri le abrazó sin detenerse, incluso dejó un par de besos en su mejilla antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Víctor. Aún la piel vibraba, se sentía caliente. Había rastros de sudor frío en su piel, secándose, y que seguro fue provocado por las anteriores caricias. Lo que era claro es que ambos no querían abandonar el estado en el que se encontraba, ni lo mucho que habían avanzado hasta ese momento.

―Víctor, ¿y cómo harás? ―Le escuchó preguntar, murmurando contra su oído. Víctor acariciaba su columna y dibujaba cada una de sus cervicales.

―¿Qué haré con qué?

―Para hacer, las dos cosas… no quiero cansarte demasiado.

Hasta ahora solo habían hablado de lo que querían hacer, pero no de los detalles, ni de cómo harían para cumplirlo. Había muchas que tenían que cuadrar al respecto, desde el tiempo de las practicas que dedicaría cada uno, hasta el lugar en donde haría las mismas. Si Víctor pensaba iniciar con las nacionales debía estar en Rusia. Así que volver a Hasetsu no era posible ya.

―No lo he pensado muy bien. ―Admitió. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y se la llevó a sus labios para besarla. Yuuri entonces se separó un poco para mirarlo mientras esperaba su respuesta―. Pero San Petersburgo es un muy buen lugar, no hay onsen, ni Katsudon, pero hay Matryosca, caviar, pirosky… ―Le sostuvo la mano, notando la forma en que los ojos de Yuuri brillaban aún sobrecogido en la sorpresa―. Y gaviotas, como en Hasetsu.

Víctor plegó su frente a la de Yuuri, sintiendo la emoción que se anidaba en su rostro y que estaba formando lágrimas. A Víctor no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, pero sabía que estas eran diferentes. La desbordante felicidad de Yuuri le estaba dando sabor a las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

―Ven conmigo a Rusia, Yuuri. Entrenemos juntos allí…

Fue Víctor que se vio ahora contra la cama con Yuuri encima. Lo abrazó con fuerza y escuchó los sí que se traducían en su suave voz y los besos que cayeron contra su boca. Se unió a esa desbordante felicidad, juntando brazos, pechos, piernas. No pudieron detenerse, aunque no sabían hacía donde estaban corriendo, el rumbo que estaban tomando; solo tenían la seguridad de que si estaban juntos ese rumbo sería el correcto.

Hicieron el amor. Hicieron el futuro.

* * *

 **New Comencement:** ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Sí, es que me imagino la verguenza de que alguién más vea tus fotos de niño, pero Victor vería todo adorable y caido del cielo xD y sí, no me pude contener de colocar la nueva revelación de Kubo en el fic, ¡me pareció sumamente hermoso!

 **zryvanierkic:** Que lindo leerte, ¡tu review me hizo sentir tan feliz! tienes razón, tampoco veo que Victor tenga demasiaa experiencia en el amor y seguramente es virgen o si ha tenido algunas experiencias no han sido significativas para él. Se nota por la forma en que habla de haber estado lejos de Amor y Vida durante esos veinte años, así qu se me hace dulce que con Yuri sea su primera vez. Y me imagino también que es una de sus razones para ir lento, ser un caballero y respetarlo, aunque también imagino que Victor estaría preparado a dar el siguiente paso antes de que Yuuri lo haga.

Y sí, estamos totalmente de acuerdo y además veo a esta pareja completamente sukes, así que me los imagino dando vueltas felices solo amandose y sintiéndose sin prestar atención quien le da a quién.

 **Pandirafa** **:** Dios, un error de dedo xD Lo peor es que no puedo corregirlo porque he estado usando el mismo doc y no lo guardé en mi pc. ¡He hecho una novatada! Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **ElisseCat:** Me alegra que te este gustando, ¡espero que te guste el siguiente!


	7. Día 7: Promesa y memorias

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 12. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: Promesa y memorias. ¡Siento que puedo derretirme con ellos!

 **Promesa y Memorias**

—¡Victor! —Su exclamación fue genuina. Víctor sonreía mientras le mostraba la pista de patinaje completamente dispuesta solo para ellos dos.

Sí, tenían la opción de usar la oficial, pero este caso era mucho más delicado y especial como para estar con el resto de los competidores, quienes estarían seguramente ensayando su gala. Ellos estaban por hacer la suya, y Víctor se había encargado de que la sorpresa fuera genuina. Así que, de la noche a la mañana (literalmente), había apartado la pista para ellos dos, una donde podrían practicar su genial idea.

Ya le había dicho a Yuuri la noche anterior en medio de la euforia de su encuentro, le había dicho la genial idea que tuvo aunque casi no lo dejó dormir luego de su entrega.

¿No era él quien siempre sorprendía al público?

Y eso que no había comentado de los arreglos que había pedido para su traje, solo era cambiar algunos ornamentos de dorado a plateado por lo que no creía que significaba demasiado tiempo. Si todo salía bien, estaría el traje totalmente a tono al que usaría Yuuri y que si estuvo preparado con anticipación. Porque desde un inicio Yuuri había decidido que sería esa coreografía la que usaría en su gala.

Podía recordar la forma en que Yuuri le explicaba sus razones, en esa noche en Yutopia, en medio del patio y con las luciérnagas que volaban como si levantaran una mota de magia. Victor pensó en aquel momento que el ambiente era propicio para besarlo, que lo estaba considerando seriamente, pero allí, viéndolo tomar uno de sus pies vendados por el entrenamiento, Yuuri mostraba uno de los rostros más adorables.

 _«—¿Puedo usar tu programa para la gala? Para mí, es muy especial… porque si no me hubieras visto allí, no estarías aquí.»_

Le hubiera gustado tener mejor elocuencia aquella vez, pero tenía el terrible problema de que Yuuri lo dejaba muchas veces sin palabras, tal cual como ocurrió hace días frente a la Sagrada Familia. Solo pude sonreírle y decirle que sí, que querría verlo y no se atrevió a corregir el hecho de que no solo fue por ese video que estaba allí.

—Victor, esto debió ser muy costoso.

—No más que cierto par de anillo. —Le guiñó el ojo y provocó un sonrojo agresivo en el rostro de Yuuri. Encantado le pasó un dedo por la nariz y esté resopló medio indignado. No había tiempo tampoco para discutirlo—. Así podemos practicar nuestra gala.

—¿Nuestra gala? —La cara de despiste de Yuuri fue genuina y Víctor parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar, algo desencajado:

—Sí, te comenté ayer. ¿O también sufres de amnesia después del sexo?

—¡Victor! —Pobre, pensó, Yuuri parecía que estaba sacando humos por las orejas. Todo sonrojado y medio irritado, Víctor tuvo que hacer algo para evitar que su alumno sufriera una combustión instantánea.

— _¡Okey! ¡Okey!_ No dije nada.

—Pueden escucharte.

—Bien, ya me callo. ¿Así está mejor? —Le guiñó de nuevo de forma adorable y Yuuri solo resopló. Para Victor podría ser… cualquier cosa, pero lo ocurrido anoche era demasiado trascendental para él—. ¿Te cuento la idea que tuve ayer mientras estabas durmiendo, bello durmiente?

Victor explicó con paciencia lo que tenía pensado, catalogándolo como la gran sorpresa que nadie se esperaría. Con el anunció de su retorno, el que lo hiciera al lado de Yuuri patinando juntos el mismo programa seguramente haría que todo el mundo del patinaje se inclinara ante ellos. Además, sería una forma de gritarles a todos que entre ellos había algo más que una relación de pupilo y maestro, y que la estabilidad a la que muchos atletas le temían por ser catalogada el final de la carrera, no los afectaria, sino que sería una forma de impulsarlos a lograr más.

Yuuri entendía todos sus motivos, y era imposible no sentir que sus mejillas volvían a quemarle y su corazón estaba latiéndole en la cabeza. La emoción le desbordaba, pero no era capaz de dejarse llevar por ella del todo. Ya que había un problema terrible: él nunca había bailado en pareja sobre el hielo. La cantidad de posibilidades apocalípticas se anidaban en su cabeza y formaban un muro.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no sé patinar en parejas! ¿Y si nos equivocamos?

—Yuuri, lo hemos hecho centenar de veces en Hasetsu.

—¡Pero es distinto! —replicó, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Allí estábamos jugando, ¡pero esta vez será ante todo el mundo! Y todos tendrán sus ojos encima de nosotros porque regresas…

—Y porque ganaste la medalla de plata, no me verán sólo a mí. —Victor presionó el baio inferior de Yuuri, mirándole con seguridad—. Nos verán a ambos. No nos caiamos en Hasetsu, solo tienes que confiar en mí, y en cómo nos conectamos.

De nuevo esos latidos… Yuuri tenía el tremendo problema que cuando empezaba a sonar así su corazón, las razones perdían voz en su cabeza.

—Además, ayer tampoco sabíamos qué hacer. Ni tu, ni yo… ¿y no nos fue nada mal, cierto? —Su sonrojo aumento, recordando lo ocurrido en la noche—. Solo tenemos que dejarnos llevar.

En eso tenía razón, debía dársela. Yuuri era completamente virgen y para Víctor las pocas ocasiones que intimidó había sido hacía mucho tiempo y no con un hombre. Ambos inexpertos en ese sentido, se podría pensar que sería complicado lograr llevar a cabo su relación sin tropezarse en el intento. Pero todo fue tan fluido, tan entregado, que ni Yuuri ni él notó un solo momento en que no estuvieran en sintonía.

Si podían hacer eso sobre hielo, entonces el programa sería un éxito, y demostrar frente a todo lo bien que se llevaba con Víctor no era algo que despreciara, sinceramente. Más bien siempre en el hielo buscó demostrarles a todos lo que sentía por él.

—¿Prometes que saldrá bien? —preguntó, haciéndole ver lo interesado que estaba en intentarlo. Los ojos de Víctor se hicieron grandes y expresivos y su boca parecía formaba un corazón.

—¡Por supuesto!

Se prepararon para patinar sobre la pista y hablaron de los arreglos que iban a hacerle a la pieza. Los dos levantamientos era para Yuuri lo más difícil, pero Victor se la había pasado haciéndolos con él cuando lo notaba nervioso o simplemente como excusa para tocarlo. Cuadraron que sería Yuuri quien iniciaría, y a mitad de la pieza, Victor se incluiría para sorprender a todos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieran juntos no agregaron ningún salto, en ese momento no querían demostrar nada tecnicamente, solo lo bien que se compenetraban juntos o lo felices que estaban los dos de seguir su carrera como deportistas de esa misma forma.

Cuando llegó el momento en la gala, Yuuri se sintió atragantado cuando vio a Víctor con el mismo traje que él, incluso con los detalles plateados agregados para hacerlo ver exactamente igual. Por un momento, la posibilidad de ese compromiso y esa boda cuando llegara al oro se hizo tan real, que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar allí mismo. Se tapó el rostro abrumado, sobrecogido por lo bello que se veía todo. Víctor le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Estás listo? —Le abrazó. Necesitó hacerlo al ver a Yuuri tan impactado—. ¿Tan bien me veo?

—Te ves muy bien… —Víctor le dejó un beso en sus labios, y se separó con un suspiro—. ¿Víctor, prometes que saldrá bien?

—Estoy seguro de ello. Yuuri, salgamos a hacer historia.

* * *

 **New Comencement:** Oh Dios, no quería hacerte llorar pero escribir este capítulo fue precioso para mì. Los imaginaba tan entregados y enamorados que no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravillosos que son junos. Y sì, no seràn sencillo para ellos, pero amo mucho la forma en que lo resolvideron y decidieron continuar. Estoy seguran que pueden lograr mucho juntos porque se aman. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido sentir todas esas emociones que sentía al verlos, al imaginarlos llegar hasta este punto y la declaración de Victor invitándole a vivir con él en Rusia. ¡Se me hizo tan adorable! Gracias por seguirme comentando, ¡me hace feliz saber que me leen!

 **zryvanierkic:** Aowww sìii, la propuesta fue preciosa y no pude evitar imaginarmelos asì. Creo queme da más emoción imaginarlos a punto de estar juntos, semidesnudos y aùn con tiempo para pensar en eso y no dejarse llevar por solo calentura. Porque a ellos los imagino así, hay demasiado amor, tanto que la calentura solo es seundaria. Sus ganas de tocarse y sentirse van más allá. ¡Me alegro que te gustara! ¡Gracias por serguirme escribiendo!

 **Florencia-27:** Gracias por comentar! Espeor que ya estès mejorcito de salud y al menos me alegra saber que mis escritos te ayudaron a pasar mejor este tiempo de reposo. Yo los imagino asì, entregados y enamorados, con necesidad de estar juntos a cada minuto. Me alegra ver que està en sintonìa con como lo ves. ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme!

Ya solo falta un capítulo, por así decirlo, para acabar la VictuuriWeek. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme!


	8. Día 8: San Valentin

Este es un fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 12. Si no lo has visto te invito a verla. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es para entrar al evento VictuuriWeek, con los promps de hoy: San Valentin. Siento que puedo derretirme con ellos!

 **Día 8: San Valentín.**

Víctor preparó el café, el desayuno y el baño. Se levantó muy temprano y se sorprendió de lo limpia que estaba su cocina. El casi no solía usarla cuando vivía solo, pero desde que Yuuri estaba con él, había sido normal el tenerla siempre ocupada de algunas cacerolas o restos del almuerzo. Yuuri había dejado todo más limpio de lo usual. Pensó si estaba planificando acaso alguna cena por esa noche.

Si era así, tendría que adelantarse y contarle sus planes. Ya había una reservación en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad para su cita con él.

Divertido, se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras Yuuri seguía profundamente dormido. Apartó algunos mechones largos de su cabello y miró a Makkachin felizmente despierto a su lado. Él único que seguía durmiendo era él, y ya había intentado despertarlo, pero solo logró que se moviera a otro lado y pidiera cinco minutos más.

―Bello durmiente, ¿no vas a despertar hoy? ―Se encimó a él, pasando sus brazos por el derredor de su cuerpo. Aprovechó que tenía las manos frías, las pasó debajo de su suéter y provocó un respingo y gruñido del menor―. Yakov nos espera.

―Estás helado…

―Lo siento… ―No era cierto. Se sonrió mientras veía a Yuuri moverse para acurrucarse a su pecho―. Estás imposible hoy. ¿Necesitas un beso de amor verdadero para despertar?

Yuuri sonrió apenas. Fue un minúsculo movimiento en su comisura izquierda lo que Victor vio, pero no le detuvo para dejarle ese beso en sus labios. Lo extendió solo un poco, y luego se separó lo suficiente para verlo abrir los párpados. Fue sorpresivo verle las reales bolsas de sueños que había bajo sus cálidos ojos.

―¡Wow, Yuuri! Parece que no has dormido más que un par de horas. ―Le miró ahora preocupado―. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

―Solo necesito una ducha fría…

―¿Seguro no tienes fiebre? ―Le tocó en la frente y Yuuri tembló solo por lo frío del contacto.

―Estoy bien… ―Bostezó. Yuuri miró con una sonrisa perezosa a su pareja, apenas capaz de verlo entre borrones de colores―. Víctor… feliz san Valentín.

La preocupación de Víctor mutó momentáneamente a un gesto de ternura y amor. Se acercó y le besó otra vez sus labios. Era feliz de tenerlo allí para compartir ese día.

Yuuri logró salir de la cama y tras un baño helado desayunó al lado de Víctor, quién además lo esperaba con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mesa. Makkachin caminaba contentó por la sala y se acostó en el mueble mientras veía a la pareja compartir abrazos y besos entre bocados, sin querer separarse. Desgraciadamente tendrían que hacerlo porque era las prácticas y no podrían dejar de ir ni usando el día como excusa. De hecho, ya Yakov los estaba llamando a sus teléfonos.

El día de entrenamiento fue bastante suave en comparación a los anteriores, porque casi todos en la pista estaba con otros pensamientos en la cabeza. Algo que molestó en especial a Yakov y Yuri, ya que se encontraban totalmente ajenos a la celebración. En medio del descanso, Yuuri se apartó de ellos y las miradas de Mila y Georgi fueron hacía Victor, mientras este tomaba agua de su botella. Fue imposible no notarlos, con esa expresión de haberse dado cuenta de algo importante.

―Víctor, no lo dejaste dormir. ―Acotó la pelirroja, riéndose entre dientes y señalándolo con coquetería.

―¿A Yuuri? ―preguntó con inocencia y Georgi fue quién suspiró.

―No dormir suficiente después de una noche de amor y entrega… ¡qué envidia tengo!

Víctor no quiso aclararles nada, solo le sonrió con esa expresión segura y divertida, dejando a su imaginación lo ocurrido en la noche, que por cierto no había sido full sexo. Estaba muy cansado así que se quedó dormido mucho antes. El entrenamiento del día anterior si había sido arduo y él sentía que, de alguna manera, le estaba costando cada vez más volver a su anterior ritmo.

―¡Chicos! ―Los tres miraron a Yuuri, quien regresaba con una pequeña bolsa de papel. De repente comenzó a sacar chocolates pequeños, envueltos finamente en envoltorios de colores y se los entregó a cada uno, incluyendo a Víctor.

―¡Oh Gracias, Yuuri! ―Exclamó Mila, mientras abría el pequeño envoltorio con entusiasmo.

―Me han regalado algo en este día tan gris… ―dijo un conmovido Georgi.

―En Japón es una tradición regalar chocolates a los amigos, y todos ustedes me han tratado muy bien aquí. ―Se inclinó solemnemente, dejando a ambos (y a Víctor quien miraba todo), bastantes sorprendidos― ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí!

―¡Dios, eres tan adorable Yuuri!

Victor suspiró mirando como Mila se le iba encima a su pareja, abrazándole por el gesto que había tenido con ellos. Era inevitable, una escena que se seguiría repitiendo porque así era Yuuri y estaba en su naturaleza. Era una persona destinada a dar amor y vida, esas dos palabras con "L", a todos los que tuvieran el placer de conocerlo.

Yuuri se despidió de ellos para hacer lo mismo ante Yakov con su cara de malhumorado y un sonrojado Yuri. Víctor se sonrió mirando de lejos y luego probó su chocolate. Era chocolate ruso, reconoció su sabor. Yuuri debió haberse tomado el trabajo de comprarlo y envolverlo para ese día.

Apenas terminaron las prácticas, Víctor no tardó en secuestrarse a su alumno, en medio del bullicio de todos. Yuuri estaba ya bastante cansado. La cara se le veía demacrada. Pero aun así logró notar la algarabía que habían formado el resto.

―¡Déjalo dormir hoy, Victor! ―gritó Mila, mientras se despedía con un movimiento de manos. Yuuri la miró sin entender mientras Víctor reía entre dientes.

―No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir?

―Jajaja, nada Yuuri. Vamos a casa a bañarnos y cambiarnos. ¿Adivina quién tiene una cena hoy?

Los planes de Víctor incluían cena en un costoso lugar y hospedaje en un hotel de lujo. Hablaba de champagne, fresas, pétalos de rosas en un jaccuzzi… Yuuri estaba literalmente preocupado, porque se le caían los ojos del sueño y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Pero Víctor estaba tan entusiasmado que al menos debería intentarlo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se apresuraron para prepararse para la celebración. No se bañaron juntos para no entretenerse más tiempo del necesario y usaron trajes acordes a la ocasión. Yuuri salió dando un bostezo con su traje de la gala y la típica corbata celeste que Víctor quiso calcinar apenas la vio. Con una sonrisita en el rosto se acercó para quitársela, y la arrojó por allí.

―Pero…

―Así te ves mejor. ―Le dijo dejándole un beso―. ¡Ahora vamos!

―Espera. ―Yuuri se separó y fue hacia la cocina.

―¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? Ya le dejé agua y comida a Makkachin, no te pre…

Víctor se calló apenas lo vio regresar con un envoltorio más grande, en papel semitransparente y con un lazo azul. Yuuri, completamente sonrojado, la extendió hacía él con el rostro mirando sus zapatos lustrados.

―Yo… Por favor, recíbelos.

―Yuuri…

―En Japón es una costumbre regalar chocolates hechos a mano a la persona a la que… quieres. Yo… por eso quise hacerlo. Intenté que se parecieran a Makkachin, pero creo que no lo logré. Sin embargo…

―¿Hechos a mano? ―lo interrumpió, tomándolo suavemente como si acabara de recibir algo sumamente frágil y valioso.

―Yo… debo disculparme también por hoy. No pude entrenar apropiadamente porque no dormí suficiente, pero la única hora que tuve para hacerlo fue ayer mientras dormías. ―Volvió a inclinarse, en un acto de reverencia y disculpas que no estaba a tono con lo que estaba pasando con Víctor―. ¡Prometo que mañana entrenaré más duro!

Víctor, superado, nada más esperó que Yuuri se enderezara para abrazarlo con fuerza, cuidando no maltratar el regalo en el proceso. Le dejó muchos besos en su mejilla, y le apretó sintiéndose tan emocionado que sentía que se podría partir en cualquier momento.

Yuuri en la madrugada, haciéndole chocolates para él… ¿Había una imagen más hermosa que esa?

―Nunca dejas de sorprenderme… ―dijo conmovido. Se separó para darle un beso en sus labios y mirarle con devoción― Quiero que nunca dejes de sorprenderme… quiero una vida llena de Yuuri.

―Víctor…

―Gracias, gracias por venir a cambiar mi vida.

Era injusto, Víctor le había robado la línea. Emocionado también, Yuuri le miró con amor y respondió al beso que llegó tras él.

Su vida siempre estuvo llena de Víctor, pero vivirla con Víctor era mil veces mejor…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **New Comencement:** Me alegra mucho ver que te ha gustado y me has seguido hasta aquí. Este capitulo final te lo dedico por acompañarme fielmente en cada una de mis publicaciones. Espero que te agrade mucho y me alegra haberte dado una forma de ver distinto el dueto. ¡Para mi es una escena preciosa y significativa!

Muchas gracias a todos los que hasta ahora me leyeron. ¡Con esto termino este grupo de Oneshots y que haya más Victuuri!


End file.
